Collisions of Two Worlds
by teB360
Summary: Matt forces his girlfriend Brice to test out a mod he had created for the Xbox version of Skyrim, yet things to terribly wrong. There was a rip in the coding which sucked the two in for the adventure of their lifetimes. Now the only things they can do is hitch up their belts and delve through the vast lands of Skyrim until they find a way out!


"Oi, Matt!" Called Brice as she pushed open the door to their tiny, compact living room.

Video game cases were stacked up high around the hunched figure sitting in the shadows, surrounded by a plume of heavy cigarette smoke. There were ashes scattered across the coffee table that consisted of countless amounts of scratches and accidental cigarette burns, and twelve empty and discarded cans of Coke and Pepsi, some crushed, some intact, circled around one sleek, black, game case seated on the centre of the table by the man's jean-clad knees, in a pattern of aluminium blues and reds.

The blinds were drawn shut and the room was dark, apart from the bright glow of the television screen, highlighting the man's face. There was a hit of dark stubble on his chin and along his jawline, his dyed red hair hung limply over his usual bright green eyes, his dark brown eyebrows were arched, and his orange Cyberpunk goggles he normally wore were pushed up into his hair. Brice knew that when the goggles were up, business was going down.

Adjusting her coat and pushing away the hair from her brown eyes, she sat down beside him on the sunken in couch and glanced at the television screen to view exactly what kind of game had her boyfriend so entranced. It wasn't the first time he was captured by the second world of a video game, as Matt was a serious gamer, and by serious, she meant _serious._ Matt would spend days motionless and hypnotized by what the game had to offer him. It usually didn't take him too long to finish his games, but he replayed them on harder difficulties and in different ways until he was bored of it, and moved onto a new game.

Other than gaming, Matt's second hobby was hacking and modding. He was a professional hacker and had even spared a few tips on his expertise to aid the top investigative squads on a few occasions. He was a genius at maths and he had a very edgy sense of humour, yet he was just simply lazy and never tried to go anywhere with his life.

Brice wasn't surprised when Matt didn't respond as she sat down beside him and stared at the television screen to get a grasp on exactly what kind of game he was playing.

There was his character, a woman of course, long blonde hair, tight, black, leather armour that showed off all of her contours and curves, and a massive glowing sword swinging and swiping at each enemy running towards her. A sudden wave of blue energy burst out of the character with a _"Fus Ro Dah"_ and all of the enemies flew backwards as Matt's character turned invisible and slit each of their throats one-by-one from behind, as the enemies climbed back onto their feet.

So it was an RPG game, she figured. It had really nice, clean, impressive graphics, too. And the cursing the enemies spat at Matt's character was close to funny. _"Why don't you turn around so I can stab you in the back?"_

Brice leaned forward towards the coffee table and noticed the one game packet sitting between the ring of softdrink cans. _The Elders Scroll V: Skyrim_.

Sounded familiar.

"The Elders Scroll." She mumbled. "Where have I heard that before?"

"Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, Oblivion, Skyrim." Matt listed without a beat or breath in between.

Brice only recognised Morrowind and Oblivion as she remembered how Matt used to play Morrowind religiously, followed by Oblivion, in their early days as teens.

"Oh." She paused for a second and darted her eyes from the case, back to Matt's profile. "Weren't we supposed to be going out tonight? I'm sure that Mel-"

"- is expecting us." Matt finished for her with a sigh. "Wouldn't want to keep _him_ waiting. The Nine only know what kind of fit he'll have."

"… The Nine?" Brice deadpanned.

"The Nine Divines. Yes." Matt confirmed, and continued to tap at the controls.

"Right." She tsked. "Are you at least ready? You promised that we'd go out, and I'm so sick of being cooped up inside while you lose yourself to your games…"

"Just wait – " Matt leaned forward, pulling his cigarette out of his mouth and dropping it inside of one of the cans on the table. "I have to show you something before we go."

Brice sighed impatiently and Matt leapt from the couch towards the Xbox sitting underneath the television. She watched as he pulled out a slim USB from the back pocket of his tight jeans and stuck it into one of the ports at the back of the console. He reached over and grabbed the controller; pulling up a white menu and shifting through it with the thumbsticks.

"I worked out how to mod Xbox games." He said. "It was easier than what I thought, I just had to create the mod first on the computer over there," He stuck his thumb out to the computer sitting idly in the corner. "and change the coding a bit. Simple stuff."

"Simple for you." Brice added quietly. "What does the mod do?"

"It makes the graphics hyper real, for the ultimate gaming experience." He explained. "It took me a little while to configure what I already had, but they come up beautifully." He turned away from the television screen and grinned at her proudly, holding the controller out towards her. "C'mere." He beckoned, and with a roll of her eyes, Brice stepped towards him accordingly.

"It's only a practice mod." He continued to say. "But I'm quite happy with it." He opened his USB file on the console and after a browse through all the content saved on the stick, he selected a file that was named in a jumble of numbers and letters, and the screen went white.

Matt narrowed his eyes at the screen and frowned. "I think it's just activating, or something."

"You _think?"_

"Yeah, I haven't actually tested it out, yet. This is my first try."

"You better not have broken the Xbox."

"It's not as if you ever play it, or anything."

"It's not as if I ever get a _chance_ to play it, you're always on it!"

"Even when I'm on the computer, you still don't play it."

"Because I have other things to do."

The two were interrupted in their argument as the screen flickered back on and the "_Sons of Skyrim"_ theme song began to belt out of their speakers on the menu screen. Both Brice and Matt's turned their heads at the unexpected change.

"Still looks the same." Matt mumbled as he shoved the controller into Brice's hands. "Here, you have a go, then. Hurry up and start a new game." He urged and Brice grabbed the controller with an annoyed scoff.

"Fine." She hissed and started up.

As the sequence opened with a gruff, Nordic accent and the rolling tremble of the moving carriage, the scene faded in to reveal Ralof sitting opposite the character who Brice apparently was. The light shone brightly off his dark blonde hair, dirt stained his strong jaw and beard, and his armour was covered in thick, dried, mud splatterings.

"Oh shit." Matt whispered. "Look around with the thumbstick." He instructed and Brice did as she was told, wondering exactly what Matt was 'oh shitting' about. The graphics were amazing, they were nothing to panic about…

"I did good." Matt grinned. "These are so much better than what they originally were."

"I can't tell the difference from when you were playing it, to now." Brice admitted.

"The lighting is better and much more realistic, the hair is a lot more detailed as you can see, it looks less shit, and Ralof's face – " Matt noticed Brice's questioning, pointed, glance. " – the blonde guy on the screen – is just _perfect_."

"That's totally not a gay comment at all…"

"It wasn't supposed to be. But damn, if Ralof were real, I'd jump into his pants in a heartbeat!" Matt laughed and Brice just shook her head at him.

After a few minutes, Brice finally got the opportunity to make her character. She chose a Nord, kept him male, coloured his hair red, chose a bright red Mohawk for his hairstyle and added clawmark scars across his cheek, as well as a bit of dark warpaint around his eyes.

"What should I name him?" She asked and Matt just shrugged.

"I dunno. Why is your character a guy? Why is he a big burly Nord?"

"I'll just name him Juna." Brice rolled her eyes. "And I think my character is quite attractive."

"Yeah, if you're weird…"

"You're just jealous."

"He's got a gay name."

"_You've_ got a gay name."

"I find that offensive."

"I find _you_ offensive!"

"Wow." Matt rolled his eyes. "The screen's gone white again. That's not supposed to happen."

"_You're_ not supposed to – "

Brice's voice was completely cut out as the loud, rusty sound of whitenoise erupted within the room; almost encompassing their forms even, and all Matt and Brice could do was stare at the television set with a sense of shock. They couldn't hear each other speak, they couldn't hear any outside noise, they could barely bring themselves to look away from the screen to find the remote and turn off the volume. They were entranced, their minds were clear, and all they could do was wait and watch.

The white grains on the screen were their main focus and it surrounded them; swallowed them whole. The noise was slowly dying off, but all they could see were the flickering specks.

They were deaf. All noise was muffled and reduced to a bitter humming coming from somewhere far away. The seconds passed by slowly and the grains dissolved into nothing but silent, plain, white.

The scent of dust and the unmistakeable age filled her nostrils. The temperature dropped from its casual warm to uncomfortably chilly. She could hear a scattering noise from far off and some sort of creak.

Suddenly everything was dark. She blindly groped around for something to hold onto; gripping onto something thick and warm. She felt hot hands touch her shoulders, and then Matt's voice –

"Brice? What just happened?"

It took almost minutes for their eyes to adjust to the dark before they could properly see each other again.

"Did we have a power outage again?" Brice asked and Matt hummed.

"Or it's the Zombie Apocalypse. It's not December the 21st any more, but better late than never." He suggested with a shrug. "Now, what would Rick or Daryl do in a situation like this? It's not like I have a gun or a crossbow, or anything…"

Brice let out an annoyed breath. "It's not the end of the world. Zombies don't exist. Rick and Daryl are just fictional characters from a TV show that you watch too much."

"I don't watch The Walking Dead _enough_, thank you. Anyway, you can't talk. You're obsessed with Game of Thrones."

There was a noise that came from ahead of them. Shuffling feet along with a sharp, grating, noise, as if metal was being dragged across a hard, concrete floor.

The two looked at each other , a hot sense of alert and fear filling them and sending tingles up their spines. Matt bit his bottom lip and patted his pockets; producing his slim phone. He unlocked the screen and shone the light in the direction the noise came from.

Nothing was there. Nothing except for the fact that there was an opened black coffin not ten metres away from their feet and they were surrounded by thick stone slabs crawling with spiders and other scary looking bugs.

Brice said nothing. She couldn't bring herself to make more than a noise at the back of her throat as her mouth grew dry and her chest had tightened inexplicably.

"Where the fuck _are_ we?" Matt voiced her thoughts slowly and deliberately before turning his head to the side. "_BRICE DUCK!" _He screamed and dropped to the ground; pulling her with him.

She landed hard and bruised on the stone ground, but didn't have time to dwell on the sudden change of mood, as a tall, muscular figure surrounded by shadow and the stink of rot made a gritty sounding grunt, as if his vocal cords were tough and dry, and there was an axe that formed in the dark – he was swinging it towards them. The two instinctively rolled away without so much as a thought and the axe missed them by a centimetre; clanging loudly and sharply against the stones below their feet.

The figure was slow, Brice noticed. Slow and clumsy, as if his limbs were stiff, or as if the weapon he was carrying was far too heavy for him.

"Matt," She called out to wherever he was before leaping backwards from another one of the figure's advances. "I think I can stop him." The figure's axe rose high above her head and Brice quickly rolled out of his range as the blade bit down into the ground.

"No fucking way!" Matt yelled at her. His voice was shaking and she hadn't realised how near he actually was.

Brice ignored his comment, instead throwing out an order that she hoped to God that he'd follow. "Matt, I need you to shine your light on him so I can see what I'm doing!"

Matt's breathing was heavy and his hands were covered in a thick sheen of sweat. "W-what if – I can't – Brice, what if you mess up?"

"_Jesus_! " She cursed and hopped away from yet another attack that barely scraped her skin. The room seemed to echo with _clangs_ and every time the blade smashed into the stonework around or below them, bright orange sparks flew up and illuminated the room for half a second before bringing them back into darkness.  
Brice still hadn't had a good look at their attacker's face. All she could see where his sunken in eyes that almost glowed unnaturally; the rest was encompassed by shadow.

Matt flicked his phone's screen back on and shone it towards the attacker's moving shape; capturing Brice's flexing figure dodging and avoiding the attacks thrown at her and barely the shape of thin arms banded with strangely shaped, stringy muscle and hollow cheeks.

The man suddenly flicked his head towards the light with an unexpectedly fast turbulence that seemed almost too animalistic to be human. Matt grew limp with fear and almost dropped his phone in the process as he finally got a decently clear look at his face. Or, what was left of it, to be fair.

The first thing Matt noticed was the gaping hole sitting in the middle of his face where his nose should have been, and then the grinning set of yellow teeth that gnashed slowly at him with his half-rotted off lips. There was a piece of skin dangling low and rotting off his jaw and there was an unimaginable stink that followed him. The most disturbing part of the sight wasn't the skeletal face with the taut skin and muscle structure stretched right across the bone, but the white glowing eyes that had captured his. The unnatural, inhuman eyes were stuck, and the figure – man – _creature_ – whatever it was, began to limp towards him with his axe raised; completely forgetting about his battle with Brice.

"Matt, get out of the way!" Brice screamed as she ran towards the being approaching him, unsteadily. She leapt up; bringing a knee to her chest for momentum and she sharply and hardly protruded her other leg out and kicked the tall, shadowy figure in the centre of his back. The creature let out a low, inhuman grunt and cursed out in a loud, rasping, voice, in a language she'd never heard of in her life.

The creature limply toppled over; his grip loosening on his weapon and sending it scattering off across the stone slabs with a clatter. Matt barely rolled out of the way in time; his shoulder colliding into a narrow archway. The axe slid towards his red Converse sneakers and Matt, finding no time to recover, snatched it up in his pale, clammy hands and smashed the blunt edge of the axe into the creature's skull.

It dropped limply to the ground with a growl that died deep in his throat and black blood seeped out of the wound, of where the axe was still embedded.

Matt threw himself away from the victim he'd just killed and tripped backwards; feet in the air and body trapped inside a small, deep space. He let out a breath; his whole body shook. He was completely disorientated. The room was black, there was no source of light anywhere to be found and all he could smell was dust.

"B-Brae?" He called out; reverting to an old nickname of years past, that belonged to his girlfriend. His voice was weak and shook at every pronounced letter.

"I'm right here." She answered. Her voice showed as much fear as what Matt had felt.

There was a white light that shone towards him and it took Matt several seconds before he realised Brice was shining her phone's light towards him.

He covered his eyes from the sudden glare and Brice let out a cry before muffling it with her hand.

"You're sitting in a coffin, Matt."

Matt immediately leapt out of his confinement with a new burst of energy he didn't know he had, and dusted himself down.

Brice shone her light towards the corpse laying limp on the ground. The blood wasn't pumping out of the wound, but rather dripping and oozing. There were stringy pieces of hair attached to his mostly bald scalp, that reached a length that almost touched it's shoulders. The skin was tight and seemed as though it were drained off all moisture, and there was a heavy stink of decay attached to him.

Matt's stomach turned upside down and he keeled over and began to dry-wretch at the sight. Brice, on the other hand, stared at the corpse with some kind of sick, twisted fascination. She always had a curiosity and interest in the strangest things, and corpses and death happened to be one of her favourites. She'd seen plenty of corpses in her time – those belonging to animals – and hundreds belonging to humans. It was expected, when you worked at the morgue... and had access to the internet. Yet, she had never seen a corpse quite like this one, before.

"It looks like he's been dead for quite a while." She said. "Although, that's impossible..."

"Brae – come check this out!" Matt's voice sounded distant and bounced off the stone walls. She shone her phone's light in his direction and found him crouched over, surprisingly only about two metres away.

There was an opened, dark purple bag between his knees and something sharp glinted out of the top. Matt carefully delved his hand into the depths of the bag, as if there could be something in there, waiting for him.

"What is it?" Brice asked as she knelt down beside him.

"It's heavy, and it's cold." He responded and brought his second hand inside the bag, before slowly lifting out whatever it was inside. "Oh my God!" He spluttered in disbelief as he raised the object high out of the bag. "I don't fucking believe it!"

"What _is_ that?"

"It's the fucking Golden Claw!" He declared. "It's even got the same engravings on it -"

"- what's the Golden Claw? What does it do?"

"It's a key – it's from Skyrim... _Skyrim..._ Brice... where are we?"

"Matt..." Brice's stomach churned and contracted with a sickness as she glanced back at the shape of the corpse laying limply on the ground not far behind them. "I think that person we killed... was already dead."

"There's a book in here." Matt continued on, seemingly without a second thought or consideration to Brice's fears.

Brice's light shone into the bag as Matt placed his hands upon the apparent leather-bound cover and lifted the thick, heavy book out.

The book was a sleek black, slightly frayed at the edges, the pages were gnarled and yellowed with age, and on the dead centre in a silver engraving was a dragon with it's wings splayed out, in the shape of a diamond.

"Oh my fucking God!" Matt's jaw dropped. "Brae... can you shine your light on that corpse for a second?" He briskly asked as he clutched tight onto the book. "Can you see – I think... I think that's a Draugr, and I think we're in an Ancient Nordic Tomb."

**.-.**

**I kinda hope this doesn't suck, but I've been meaning to write a "JUMP INTO SKYRIM" fic for a looooong time and I finally had the time to *attempt* to write one! Sorry for the slow start, but if I ever get around to writing the next chapter (I hope I will) then it'll be less... boring.**

**And I suppose this could be a reason why Xbox's don't have mods, because there's a chance that the game could kidnap you ;D**

***cough cough* - that was awful.**


End file.
